Another World
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: The world is reborn again. The wolves and cheza meet again in an unsuspecting place. School. What will happen when there lives intertwine again? What will happen if the remember there past? There first world? A second chance for them to say what they coul
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys, I decided to start a new Fanfic since I'm totally blocked on my first. This one takes place after the rebirth of the world. The wolves and Cheza attend a High school in Tokyo, Japan. Kiba, Cheza, and Hige are sophomores in school. Tsume is a senior and Toboe is a freshmen. Cheza is a peppy girl who popular with most of the students in the high school. But in a way I gave her a lonely type life. I pictured her as a pretty girl surrounded by people yet still alone. With Kiba I left him with his loner attitude and his leader attributes. Tsume is also the same but I gave him the character of the bully in high school. The relationship between Kiba and Tsume is the same as Kurabawra and Yuske from Yu-Yu hakusho. It's starts of with rivalry and ends up as a friendship even though Tsume still refuses to accept it. Hige is the same, his stomach and girls always getting the best of him. Toboe is still the young Naïve pup he's always been. He still admires Tsume for his strength and wisdom of the streets. There lives intertwine once again when they each little by little meet and feel a connection to each other.

Well I hope you enjoy... I'm also thinking about adding Uri my character from my first fanfic and maybe Blue. Oh almost forgot Cher and Hub are teachers at the same school the wolves are going to.

Read and follow how the wolf's relationships form once again and also the relationships we all wanted them to form do.


	2. Meeting

She opened her eyes as the suns rays burst through her window and the sound of a

Women's voice is heard from down stairs.

"Cheza wake up, your going to be late for school" The woman's voice said as it got closer.

The girl named Cheza sat up and looked around her clean organized white room. The white wolf stuffed animal was clutched between her arm and chest, which she had won the night before at the festival. She quickly recalled all the money she wasted even after her friends told her to forget about it. But with the girl named Cheza it was different, she was a very persistent girl who got what she wanted. She remembered how it's crystal blue eyes where calling to her and it's snow white fur she longed to touch. She got the impression it too was lonely like she was.

The door opened and a young woman with brunet hair peeked into her room with a radiant smile.

"Honey, you have to go to school," She stated as she pushed the door open.

"Yeh mom I'm going" Cheza said a tad annoyed.

"Hmm, that wolf it's eyes are so cold" The woman stated.

Cheza looked down at the wolf then back at her mother. "I think that's what makes him so beautiful". Cheza stated putting it on her bed and getting up towards her bathroom. When she was done brushing her teeth and putting on her uniform she quickly looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "_This smile will do for today"_ she said to herself.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs. The aroma of eggs had caught her nose as she stepped into the kitchen where her "mom" stood over the stove.

"Smells good" Cheza stated.

"Are you going to eat before you leave?' The women asked concerned.

"Sorry mom I have no time" Cheza said picking up the orange juice and taking a few sips. She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom" she said. Cheza stepped over to the counter and grabbed her bag and books.

"Have a good day at school dear" Her mom said turning to look at her.

"Have a nice day at work mom see you when you get home" Cheza smiled.

"I'll probably be late tonight," Her mom stated looking away.

"Again? Your never home anymore mom" Cheza stated her voice breaking.

"Sorry dear but you know I have to work" Her mother said turning again to face her.

"Fine all start dinner" Cheza said

"That's not necessary I don't think all be home early enough to have dinner with you" Her mother looked at her caringly.

Cheza looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I understand" was all she said as she headed for the door.

"_Her and her false smiles"_ The women stated to herself as she heard the door close.

The sun hit Cheza's face making her reddish pink eyes glisten. Her planned smile was already put to work as she walked by the small houses and on her way to school. She walked clutching her books tightly eyes tears began to form around the rims of her eyes.

"_Cheza you need to be strong, you know she has to work," _She kept repeating it to herself.

As she kept repeating it her tears began to roll down her light vanilla skin colored cheeks. She put her head down as she walked by people in the streets. And tried to conceal her tears with he short lavender color hair. "_Smile Cheza"_ she told herself. Her mind repeating it over and over. Before she knew it she was running, running away mentally and physically she wanted to run until she couldn't run no more but her plans were subsided as she turned the corner and her body came crashing into what felt like a wall to her. She quickly tumbled back and fell to the ground sending her books flying and the wall she hit to. She sat there letting the throbbing of her body stop before she looked around to see what she had hit. She looked across from her and saw the wall sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, it was an accident" She quickly apologized as she got off the ground and walked over to the boy to give him a hand. She examined the boy and realized he was wearing a blue uniform just like the color for her school.

"Oh you must go to my school," She said extending out a hand to the boy.

"I'm fine," The boy said standing up patting his uniform down.

"Sorry I was running and I turned the corner, I couldn't stop" Cheza said smiling.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to" The boy answered back before looking into her eyes.

Cheza's body stiffened as her eyes captured his and his words captured her ears. She stood there for a moment completely dazed before she answered.

"No but I do want to smile" Cheza said.

"If you say so," exclaimed the boy.

The sun shown of the boy's hair. It was short and brown but what was so refreshing under the hot sun was his ice blue eyes that stared back at Cheza sending chills down her spine.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean I was kind of in a hurry to get to school," Cheza said looking around for her books before she knelt down to pick them up. He also knelt down to help her pick them up.

"It's fine I said I was o.k." The boy said handing her a book.

"I see you go to my school. You must be new cause I have never seen you before" Cheza said taking her book from the boy.

""Is it that easy to tell?" the boy asked.

"I've lived hear all my life so I know most of the students that go to the high school and I've never saw you before today" Cheza answered smiling at him. "Oh I'm Cheza"

The boy looked at her curiously before repeating her name.

"Cheza huh? Well my name is Kiba," The boy said.

"Kiba Huh?" Cheza looked down at her books.

"School! Well it's nice meeting you Kiba but if we don't hurry well be late" Cheza turned and began to walk away.

"Hey" Kiba said behind her.

"She quickly turned and looked at him. "Yeh?"

"You really shouldn't cry and run at the same time," Kiba said walking in the other direction.

"But I'm not crying... Hey, wait schools the other way," She said after him but he had turned the corner and was out of sight.

She quickly turned and began to run again. _"How did he know?"_ Cheza asked herself. _"And those eyes I've seen them before" _The boys eyes poped into her mind once again.

"Forget about him I need to get to school" Cheza turned the corner of the school just before the bell rung. She reached the schoolyard as the students began to enter and into the large brick building. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath from all the running. One last deep breath as she stepped into the lighted hallway of the school and her smile was in play again.

Hope you like the beginning. I have a lot of Ideas for this story but you guys just have to be patient.


	3. New friend

Hey guys! This is the new chapter to my story. In this chapter Kiba and Hige meet for the first time since the world started. We see how Hige's love for food and the opposite sex makes a new friend.

Hope you like! ï

Cheza takes a step into the semi crowded hallway with her planned smile plastered on her face. She clutches her books tightly for a moment and loosens her grip again. The white walls of the school are covered with bulletin boards and flyers. Girls crowded together in front of them and plan their latest trip to the announced cafés who have discovered the latest talents who perform at their place. Cheza walks bye throwing quick glances and smiles at the group before she is stopped by a girl around her age dressed with the similar uniform but with little red bows attached to it and the two braids dangling from her head.

"Hi!" The girl quickly states as she smiles at Cheza.

"Hi Toko, how was your morning?' Cheza eyes trace the young petit girl before talking again. "Your hair?"

"You like? I decided to try something new and different." The girl picks up one of her braids and holds it up in the air.

"Yeh I do, it's very different and unique, just like you." Cheza smiles as she grabs the other braid and holds it in the air too.

The two girls giggle and let go of the braids.

"Cheza, Toko!" A voice calls them from behind. They quickly turn to be meted by a tall slim girl with beautiful long brown her with eyes to match with it.

"Hey Maria!" The two girls call back.

Maria stops in front of them and smiles contently before beginning to talk again.

"Did you guys hear?' She asks eagerly.

"Hear what?" Toko asks.

"There is a new boy at school today and I hear he's totally hot." Maria says clutching her hands together trying to picture him in her mind. "Only a couple of girls have had the chance to lay their eyes on him."

"A new boy huh? No I haven't seen him yet." Toko answered. "Well how about you Cheza?'

Cheza mind trail back to the boy with the blue eyes she had bumped into the morning.

"I think I did," She answers with a hesitant voice.

"You think you did?" Maria asked confused.

"Well I did..." Cheza stops for a moment. "It was an accident though." Cheza said.

"Accident?" Maria asked again.

"I bumped into him this morning when I was on my way over here. I asked him if he was new and he said yes." Cheza stated waiting for her friend's response.

"Well?" Toko asked anxious.

"Well, what?" Cheza asked.

"What do you mean well what? Is he cute or what?" Maria asked getting exited.

"Well I don't know, I really never stopped to think about it." Cheza answered in a low voice.

"Oh Cheza, you really are hopeless." Maria said with a large sigh.

"So guys we should really check out the Moon light festival next weekend" Toko said changing the topic.

"Another festival?" Cheza asked.

"Yup, I heard it's suppose to be the best one this year." Toko added.

"We should go then." Cheza said enthusiastically.

The girls agreed and headed toward there class. Cheza took a seat near the back as Toko sat down next to her and Maria sat down in front of her. They continued to talk about the Moon light festival before they were interrupted.

"Settle down class!" A woman entered the class. Her blond hair picked up and a few strands strayed along her face. She was a slim woman, averaged height with a warm crimson smile on her face, "a genuine smile" Cheza noticed. The woman walked in and placed her brief case on her desk. She proceeded to take off her glasses and wipe them down with tissue she pulled out of her pocket. She smiled up at the class before she began to talk.

"So, class we have a new student today." She stated.

The girls in the class quickly became anxious and began to murmur to each other.

"Class settle down.' She quickly hushed them.

The girls in the class knew it had to be the student everyone had been talking about before school had begun.

"Kiba, you may come in." The teacher stated.

The door slide open and the student waited in anticipation for the new kid to walk in.

As Kiba took a step into the classroom the girls in the class mouths dropped. Kiba strode in with his hands place in his Uniform pockets. They stared at him as if hypnotized. Kiba turned and stared at the class as their eyes stared back.

"Kiba you can sit in the back desk near the window." The blond woman stated to him.

As Kiba walked by the prying eyes of the girls they each murmured again to each other. He glanced over at Cheza as he took a seat behind her. She let out a small smile as she laid in a trance by his icy eyes.

The girls of the class could not stop staring at Kiba making him feel uncomfortable.

"Come on now class, pay attention." Their blond teacher stated.

The girls manage to turn to look at their teacher and only turned to snatch quick glances of Kiba now and then.

Kiba sat there and looked out the window toward the schoolyard. When his eyes averted back to the teacher as she called another boys attention.

"Hige!" The boy named Hige froze as he felt the class stare at him.

"Yeh, miss?" He managed to say trying to consume the large piece of donut in his mouth.

"What did I tell you about eating in this class?" She said her voice agitated.

"Um, don't know?" Hige said swallowing the piece.

"Oh course you don't. They way you eat most of the food probably land in you ears." The teacher stated with a chuckle.

"Sorry miss. I only have five more to eat and I'm done." Hige said smiling and pulling out another out of a brown bag on his desk.

The teacher slowly walked over and grabbed the bag. "You can get it back at lunch." She said with a smile.

Hige let out a large sigh before he gave in. "Fine"

Kiba looked over at the boy. His light brown hair in disarray and he wore a large leather collar around his neck. His brown eyes had a disappointing stare in the as he looked at the paper bag on the teachers desk.

Hige managed to take his eyes off the bag and look over at Kiba.

"Hey" he said with a sigh.

"Hey." Kiba answered back.

"I'm Hige." Hige smiled over at Kiba before pulling a donut out of his desk and shoving it into his mouth.

Kiba looked at the other boy confused and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Kiba."

"So you're the new kid everyone's talking about huh?' Hige said mumbling as he swallowed the donut.

"I guess." Kiba managed.

"Well all the girls that is." Hige licked his fingers clean and smiled over a Kiba.

Kiba's eyes wondered around the room for a few minutes before they stood still in front of him. _"That girl" _He told himself. His thoughts were interrupted as his teacher all of a sudden became anxious.

The blond teacher looked at the class then at the watch. "Oh now" She let out. "Umm Cheza watch the class while I'm gone. It's only for a minute." She stated before she ran out of the class.

"Ok." Cheza said after her. Cheza stood up and walked to the front of the class and began to read out of the book.

Hige noticed as Kiba stared at Cheza.

"Her name is Cheza." Hige said sneaking another donut into his mouth.

"I know." Kiba said reverting his eyes to Hige.

"You do?" Hige asked confused.

"She bumped into me this morning." Kiba said quickly

"Cute isn't she?" Hige said with a sly smile.

"Hige, if you stop talking and let me teach I'll let you have your donuts." Cheza voice interrupted from the front.

Hige smiled and nodded and didn't speak again. Mostly because when she gave it back he scuffed them down.

The door opened right when he was finished.

"Thank you Cheza," their teacher stated before taking over.

Cheza gave her a slight bow and headed toward her desk. Her eyes quickly wondered over at Kiba who stared back. She took her seat in front of him and began to write in her notebook. Kiba sat there looking at the back or her head when a sudden aroma whisked across his. It smelled like a flower but he didn't know what type and the smell seemed to be originated by Cheza.

The class went by with out incident and then the bell rang, it was lunchtime. As the class Cheza and her friends were one of the first to leave. As the class emptied out Hige and Kiba were the last to get up and head for the door.

"I'm starving!" Hige declared.

"But you ate like eight donuts" Kiba said surprised.

"I have a big stomach." Hige said smiling.

Kiba looked over at the strange boy whom's stomach seemed to be growling. He smirked quickly and walked out into the hallway together.

"So Kiba, seems to me like were gonna be good friends." Hige declared.

"And how do you know that?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"Cause, I have a six sense about this stuff. Plus I kind of feel like I had a friend like you at one time." Hige said stuffing his hands into his pocket pulling out a powdered donut.

Kiba looked over and nodded his head._ "Who the hell is this guy?"_

Hoped you like this chapter. In the next one Kiba meets Tsume. Maybe Toboe but I'm thinking of dedicating one full chapter to Toboe.


	4. Similar eyes

Hey guys a hope you like my story so far. This chapter Kiba meets Tsume. Kiba has always had a habit of helping people weaker then himself. We see how this comes into play when Tsume picks on a lower classmen. Tsume respects Kiba not only because he stood up to him but strength wise he matched up to him. I added a little scene with Toboe. Glimpse on one of Hige's variety crushes and a slight glimpse of Kiba and Cheza.

"So Kiba you like school so far?" Hige asked looking over the food in the cafeteria hungrily.

"Yeh, I guess its o.k." Kiba answered indifferently.

A familiar smell crossed Kiba's path.

"Flowers." Kiba said out loud to himself.

"It's Cheza." Hige said out of the blue.

"Cheza?" Kiba asked.

"Ever since I met her she's always smelled like a type of flower to me." Hige said taking a plate full of rice.

Kiba looked around and glanced at the cafeteria yard in till his eyes met sharp yellow cold eyes. There was a familiar glaze in them. There he stood a tall muscular built boy. He seemed older then most of the kids so Kiba figured he had to be in a higher grade. His gray hair glistened an almost white colored in the sun. But not even the sun could remove the shadows in the bright yellow eyes.

"Don't mind him. That's just Tsume." Hige commented taking a plate of the days secret surprise dish.

"Tsume" Kiba repeated, "Who is he?"

"He's a senior at this school. Spends most of his time bulling the lower classmen around." Hige answered going for some chocolate cake.

Kiba looked over to find the yellow eyes again but they had disappeared. _"Tsume huh?" _Kiba told himself. When is thoughts were quickly interrupted by a tap on the arm. He spun around to see a small boy with red but more brownish hair with big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Excuse me." The young boy said with a smile like his eyes.

"Yes?" Kiba asked.

"Can you tell you friend to stop hogging the food, other people want to eat too." The small boy complained.

Hige heard the boy a turned to look at him.

"Hold on kid choosing food is very important you have to get the right amount." Hige said defensively.

"Yeh, but that doesn't mean you get to have all the food." Cheza's friend Maria spoke as she Cheza and Toko walked by.

Maria smiled at Hige and flipped her hair while she walked by him and sent a small wink toward Kiba. Kiba lowered his gaze while Hige seemed to be in a trace as he looked at Maria. Cheza walked by with a smile with her books in her hands as they took a seat at a table. Hige curiously walked with his two trays of food over to them and began a conversation.

"Hey, you gonna eat?" The small boy spoke again.

Kiba smiled and said no and stepped aside to let the kid go first.

"Hey thanks. Bye the way I'm Toboe." The boy smiled at Kiba and grabbed a tray.

"Kiba" he smiled back as he left the cafeteria and headed inside the school.

Kiba took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. The halls where empty and desolate except for a few girls that would occasionally walk by and smile at Kiba.

Kiba turned a couple of corners in till he reached the staircase, just as he was gonna turn back he heard voices from the hallway stairs. As he opened the doors the boy Tsume stood there clutching another boy by the shirt.

"Let me go please!" The boy shrieked but it just made Tsume and two of his friends laugh.

"Let him go?" Kiba interrupted their chuckle.

Tsume shot a gaze toward the door and noticed Kiba standing there.

"Mind your business punk." One of the boys said.

Tsume looked on curiously.

"Hey did you hear what I said?" The boy echoed again.

Before the boy knew it he was sprawled against the wall with a quick punch from Kiba that no one saw coming except for Tsume.

"Tsume threw the boy against the wall and smirked.

"Why don't you try that on me?" Tsume said.

Kiba took the first swing but Tsume just dodged. Now it was Tsume turn but it just kept on repeating itself. Blow after blow the each missed and dodged. Both were quick and agile but not one hit was laid on either. Tsume heart began to race it's been a while since he's had real competition. Same thing occurred with Kiba. Finally Kiba stopped and smiled over at Tsume who stood there smiling back.

"This is useless." Tsume commented.

Kiba nodded in agreement. They stood there staring at each other before Tsume turned and walked away.

"Hey what's your name?" Tsume asked behind him.

"Kiba" He answered.

Tsume continued to walk before he spoke again this time to his friends. "Zuki pick him up and come on."

"Kiba smiled for they had come to a mutual unspoken understanding. "We're even." Kiba spoke out loud.

Tsume walked down the stairs thinking the same thing. "_We_'_re even." It's funny that we have the same cold eyes but opposite hearts. I felt it with every blow you sent towards me."_ Tsume lingered on his thoughts for a while letting them disintegrate again.

"Thanks." The boy who was held up by Tsume answered before leaving Kiba alone in the staircase.

Kiba inhaled and opened the door to go back into the hallway when the smell of flowers caught him. He looked around and noticed Cheza at the bulletin board reading a flyer. For some reason he felt drawn to her, something was telling him to go to her but instead there he stood until she finally disappeared into the now full hallways of students flowing back in to there classes. Yet her smell still lingered in the air.

Hope you liked this chapter. Next one I finally bring in Toboe. With a little bit of Hub and Cher. And of course some more of Cheza and her thoughts on Kiba.


	5. Unspoken words

In this chapter I introduce more of Toboe. I also add a quick conversation between Cher and Hub. I also put in some more of Kiba and Cheza. Hope you guys like it so far. Also feel free to offer any suggestions on how to better my story. Thanks for the positive outlook.

The hallways were empty once again. Students had already filed into their classes and were now sitting among their friends and teachers as their minds wondered in all directions. There in the empty hall stood Toboe. His arms laid folded on the edge of the window as his head rested on them. He looked out into the field contently as he watched his peers playing sports. He should be out there with them but he wasn't. His insecurities always got the best of him and there was nothing he could do except go with it. He heard footsteps heading toward him but he didn't bother to look. Why should he? It was just another regular student on their way to class. The sound of footsteps stopped and a figure stood next to him. Looking into the schoolyard taking in everything he saw before he spoke.

"Why aren't you out there?" A harsh voice spoke.

Toboe realized it was him. It wasn't the first time he spoke to him this was one of there many conversations they had that no one knew about. The first time he spoke to him he stood in the same hallway and lost in his thoughts. He asked him what was wrong and they spoke back in forth. Ever since then when he stood in that hallway alone lost in his thoughts he always managed to come to him. They would speak short sentences before he would walk away and leave him once more in his thoughts. Toboe liked standing there listening to him. It would be the only time he would talk to him as an equal, even though not everything he said was nice. But Toboe wanted this he didn't want to be treated differently because he was younger. He wanted to be treated like everyone else. And that's exactly what he treated him like.

"I don't know." Toboe answered without looking at him.

"Yes you do" The voice argued back.

"I feel weak compared to them." Toboe answered closing his eyes.

"Listen kid." The voice began.

"I'm not a kid" Toboe interrupted.

"Your not acting like an adult now, so why shouldn't I call you kid?" The voice asked.

Toboe said nothing; he couldn't because everything he said was true.

"You will grow stronger, but right now you have to deal with what you have. If you push yourself to the limit no one can call you weak." He said his voice bore in all its truth.

"Not even you, Tsume?" Toboe asked curiously.

Tsume began to walk away. Tsume didn't have to talk; Toboe had already known the answer to that.

"_Not even me, Toboe"_ Tsume said before to himself before disappearing down the hallway.

Toboe smiled and straightened himself out before heading in the other direction of the hallway leaving behind the ringing of his four silver bracelet's in the empty hallway as stepped out into the schoolyard to join the other kids in the field.

Cheza sat in the class scribbling in her notebook but for some reason something was wrong with her. She looked around the room and felt a gaze on her. She knew it was Kiba. For some reason his gaze had been on her all day. Their teacher took a brief pause and the students began to talk amongst themselves. Cheza took this chance to turn around and face him.

"How did you know I was crying this morning?" She asked looking into his deep cold blue eyes.

"I sensed it." Was all he said looking back into her eyes that looked deep into his?

"Your eyes..." Cheza began before Maria interrupted her.

"Hey, I'm Maria." Kiba looked at her with a quick smile before his eyes wondered back to Cheza.

Cheza's looked at him for a minute before her eyes averted back to the front when her teacher began to talk again. Even though she was turned around she still felt Kiba's eyes on her.

"_Such a strange boy, his eyes are so cold and blue but not harsh. I know I have seen those eyes before."_ Cheza wiped her mind clean of the thoughts and began to scribble on her notebook again. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair releasing the intoxicating smell of flowers. Kiba was drawn in by this smell that aerated from her.

"_Who is she? her eyes so lonely yet that smell that comes from her is so overwhelming." _

His thoughts interrupted by the sound of the bell. The day was over and the students crowded the hallway once more but emptied out as quickly leaving the school abandoned till the next day. Only a few remained including the blond teacher and another mysterious man.

"Hey, Cher." He aid hesitantly as he walked into the room.

The blonde teacher turned around to come face to face with the presence.

"Hub? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I came to see you." He said handing a dozen roses to her.

She smiled and took them into her hands.

"Thank you Hub, you didn't have to." She began.

He took a step closer to her and smiled.

"You deserve the most beautiful things in the world, but for now I can only offer you the most beautiful flowers in the world." He said as he brought his hand up to caress he cheeks.

"I don't need the most beautiful things, or flowers Hub, and you know that." She said pulling away. The man let out a deep breath before speaking again.

"Cher, then what is it that you want?" he asked taking a step closer.

"I'll I ever wanted was you and that's enough for me." Cher said before falling into his arms in an embrace. There they stood held in each other's arms for what seem like a lifetime. But they knew it wouldn't last forever. He finally broke away and with out a world he walked out into the hallway leaving her in tears and regrets. She knew she cared about him but something was in the way. She didn't know if it was work, fear or fate that just wouldn't let them be.

So what did you guys think? Hope you liked. The next chapter is gonna be a little bit of everybody. Enjoy, and keep on reading. Feel free to let me know what's up and down with my story. Till next time ï


	6. Strength

Hey guys thanks for the positive comments. I'm still thinking about adding Blue I'm not sure yet depending on how the story unfolds. This chap has a little bit of everybody. Hope you guys have positive things to say about this chapter.

Cheza sat on the park bench taking in every thing around her, the trees, the birds, the sky, and just the world in general. Her head was tilted back letting the sun kiss her pale face as her lavender hair blew in the wind.

"Cheza!" A voice called out to her.

Cheza strengthened out her head and slowly opened her eyes letting her pinkish eyes wonder about looking for the voice.

"Cheza!" The voice called out again.

She turned her head toward the direction the voice was coming from. Maria and Toko stood staring at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Toko asked concerned.

"Nothing." Cheza smiled getting up from the bench. She took one last look around the beautiful greenery that surrounded her. She then turned and began to walk toward Maria and Toko who still looked on at her curiously.

"So where are we going?" Cheza asked giving them another one of her smiles.

"Well I was thinking of just walking around, you know like we always do." Maria commented.

"That's sounds great." Toko said putting her arm into Cheza before pulling her away and directing her toward the sidewalks of the city while Maria followed smiling behind.

"Hey aren't you hungry?" Hige asked

Kiba looked at him strangely before answering. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Hige shrugged his shoulders and looked over the counter and ordered a slice of pizza for himself. Kiba stood next to him shaking his head back in fourth as his new friend engulfed the slice.

"Are you still hungry?" Kiba asked questioningly.

"Nope, plus I have to save room for some ice cream." Hige answered getting up and heading toward the door. Kiba followed behind before stopping in front of the door. He lifted his head slightly toward the sun letting it take him in before Hige interrupted.

"Kiba!" Hige said in a low tone.

Kiba looked at him a bit confused. "Yeh?"

"People are staring." He said again in a whisper.

Hige looked at Kiba whose eyes were shining in the sun making them a lighter blue. He took a quick glance around and notice a few girls standing staring at him. Kiba turned to Hige and began to walk toward him leaving the girls talking amongst themselves.

"Can you not do that?" Hige said with a smirk. "You're hogging all the girls." Hige nudged at Kiba before another smile reappeared on Kiba's face. They continued to walk down the street before Hige pointed out the new ice cream parlor they built down the street.

"Hey you want ice cream?" Hige asked.

Kiba shrugged and they entered together. Hige was the first to walk up to the counter.

"Can I get three scoops?" He said with hungry eyes. The boy behind the counter nodded.

"I want strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate." Hige finished, the boy came back with three scoops on a wafer cone. Hige paid and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Can I get a vanilla?" The boy behind the counter nodded again and handed Kiba a wafer cone of vanilla. Kiba handed him the money and sat down at the table with Hige. As Kiba sat down the door of the ice cream parlor opened letting in the giggle of multiple girls. Hige quickly turned to look and it was Cheza and her friends. Again Kiba smelled the flowers.

"Hey, guys." Maria said as the three walked by.

Hige got up and followed Maria and Toko over to the counter as they ordered making a few comments on how they looked. Cheza however stood in front of Kiba smiling.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"Yeh, go ahead." Kiba answered.

She put her books on the table and stared at Kiba for a minute before she smiled at him again. Kiba just sat staring at her before he felt a cold drip fall on his hand. As he looked down he notice that the ice cream began to melt.

"Hey, is it any good?" Cheza asked curiously.

"Yeh, it's ok." Kiba answered licking his hand of the now liquid vanilla.

Cheza sat and just stared at him for a minute, she was just so drawn in to his blue eyes and she didn't know why.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiba asked concerned noticing that her gaze wouldn't leave his eyes.

Cheza quickly snapped out of it and smiled. "Oh no, it's just your eyes." Cheza said.

"What about my eyes? For some reason you keep mentioning them." Kiba asked licking at his ice cream.

"There... just so blue." Cheza managed to say.

Kiba looked at confused and continued eating.

"Who are you?" Cheza asked.

"What?" Kiba asked even more confused then before.

"I don't know there's just something different about you." Cheza said looking deeper into his eyes.

Kiba looked at her looking for something to say after a question like that.

"If you answer my question I'll answer yours." Kiba said

"Fine." Cheza responded.

"Why do you play off these faces that have nothing to do with your true emotions?" Kiba asked looking contently at her.

For a minute she didn't respond. She was just unable to respond to a question like that. She took another minute before she answered.

"Because- because, sometimes you have to hide how you feel from people around you. It's just like you sometimes don't say what you're thinking even if it's the truth, so you won't hurt someone's feelings. Do you get it?" Cheza asked wanting him to understand.

"What good does that do?" Kiba asked wanting to understand.

"You don't hurt anybody." Cheza said as if trying to convince herself.

Kiba nodded and handed her the ice cream before getting up.

"Hey where are you going?" Cheza asked.

"I got to go." Kiba answered heading over to the door.

"But I answered you, What about my question?" Cheza asked.

"Maybe another day, when we have a chance to talk again like this." Kiba answered as he stepped out the door and out into the sun.

Cheza looked on as he walked out and became agitated before she realized it she was deep in thought. _"Why did I tell him those things? I've never really talked to anyone about things like that, not even people I know." _The sound of Maria, Toko, and Hige coming over to the table and laughing interrupted her.

"Where's Kiba?" Hige asked looking around.

"He said he had to go." Cheza answered.

Hige shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I better go catch up." Hige said heading toward the door and waving bye to the girls.

Kiba sighed and looked around as the people walked by him. The smell of the flower was gone and for some reason he missed it.

"Thought you could leave me behind, did you?" Hige asked with a smirk.

"Sorry." Kiba apologized. He wasn't even surprised at how fast Hige caught up, probably because he sensed Hige closing in behind him.

Back at the ice cream shop Cheza and her friends talked.

"So we saw you talking to Kiba." Maria aid with a sly smile.

"Did he say anything?" Toko asked.

"No we just talked." Cheza said with a smile of her own.

The boy ran down the street in a hurry, his chest panting hard as little bits of sweat ran down his face. _"I'm late again!"_ The boy yelled at himself. _"I should have been there by now, she told me to be there."_ He was becoming angry with himself. He noticed he had stopped running and instead of sweat on his face it was tears.

"Why the hell I'm I crying?" He asked himself angrily.

He stepped into an alley and crouched down on the floor and began to cry. _"Stop crying!"_ He yelled at himself.

"Hey kid" A voice said standing in front of him.

The hazel eyes looked upwards with tears still falling from their corners. An older boy stood in front of him, his blond hair fell to the sides and shaded his what seemed to be red eyes. But not natural red eyes it was more drugs induced. The boy smiled at him sending chills down his spine.

"Why is the baby crying?" The voice said

"I'm not a baby." The crying boy answered in a regular tone.

The older boy looked agitated. "You have to be a baby if you are crying." The boy nodded downward.

"Just leave me alone!" The boy shouted.

The older boy became angry he lifted the younger boy by his shirt and tossed him deeper into the ally.

The boy made a soft cry as he hit the cold cement floor.

"Did that hurt?" The older boy teased.

He didn't answerer he just laid there crying. The older boy picked him up again but this time by his neck.

"Such a beautiful little toy." The older boy said as he used the other hand to push a way a silky reddish brown hair away from the light pale face. Tears still feel from his eyes.

"Just leave me alone." The young boy pleaded. His eyes all of a sudden moved to the opening of the ally and there he stood. The one who was always there_ "Tsume." _ The boys mind called out to him. _"But why is he standing there just watching? Tsume why?_ His mind screamed for questions yet none came. His breath became short and his head became lighter. _"Tsume?"_ his mind called out again.

There Tsume stood trying to resist, wanting to help him he wanted to be there for him but his mind said NO. _"He has to get out of this himself or he'll never learn. He can't count on you every time he gets in trouble. He won't try to let go and do it himself because he'll know you will always be there to get him out."_ Tsume looked into Toboe's eyes and pleaded with him to try.

Toboe's thought became clear as he looked into the cold eyes that were pleading with him. _"...Right now you have to deal with what you have. If you push yourself to the limit no one can call you weak."_ Tsume's words ran over and over in his mind. Finally Toboe began to squirm and try to free himself. He saw the boy hand still lingering around his face until Toboe finally grabbed hold with his mouth and biting down as hard as he could. The older boy flew back against the wall dropping Toboe instantly. The boy looked down at his bleeding hand with his bloodshot eyes before quickly getting up and running away.

Toboe turned to see Tsume standing with a smile on his face.

"See I knew you could do it." Tsume said.

Toboe walked over to Tsume before tears began to fall again and he collapsed to the floor in Tsume's arms.

"Toboe." Tsume asked concerned. For a few minutes Tsume let Toboe cry on him before he pushed him away softly. Toboe looked at Tsume his eyes pleading with Tsume. All Toboe wanted was to be held for those few minutes and Tsume for filled that. Toboe got up and with out looking at Tsume again he wiped himself off and walked out of the alleyway and into the crowd.

Tsume stood looking on "_Toboe."_ his mind called him back.

Did you guys like? Hope you did this is one of my longer chapters. I was going to add a little bit of Cher and Hub but I decided I would begin with them in the next chapter. So how do you guys like the relationships they have so far? Please comment. N-E wayz you guys been good but I got to go. BYE!


	7. Responsibility

He guys. I've been getting a lot of questions about the story so I'm gonna answer some. For all you Blue lovers out there I do plan on adding her in and as a tribute to her fans this is the first chapter she will be in. As for Tsume and Toboe, I noticed in the anime show that they always had a connection to each other even though Tsume doesn't really show it until Toboe is killed. I wanted to keep true to that connection that why I wrote that scene in the alleyway. I hope that's enough to keep you reading on. Any more questions and I'll be sure to answer them. As for Cher and Hubb, in the anime Hubb was always the one to go after Cher. Cher knows Hubb cares but now Hubb want Cher to show him that she needs him too and it's not just a one-way street.

He sat at the bar stool looking down at his drinking waiting. He knew she would come he had to believe that because it was the only thing that kept him going. It was the only thing that kept him going back to her. He took another sip of his drink finishing it up.

"You know I don't like it when you drink." Her voice broke into his mind.

"I knew you were coming." Hubb said to her.

"No you didn't, you only drink when you worry." She said taking a seat next to him at the bar.

"Why don't we go some place?" He asked pushing away the empty shot glass.

"I can't I have work to do." She said lowering her eyes.

"Work huh? He said as if already expecting it.

"I just wanted to talk." Cher said pushing her hear up and closing her eyes.

"Cher, I need to know." He said looking over at her.

"I know it's just been hard." She said bring her head back down to look at him.

"I know, I can tell and I can also help if you let me." He said bringing his hand to her face.

"I've been feeling like if I'm missing something important in my life, I just don't know what." Cher said pulling away a little.

"Please." Hubb pleaded.

She leaned in and softly kissed him. "Thank you."

He understood why she thanked him. He knew she needed him to make her feel complete for those few seconds their lips touched. Then it will go back to normal him chasing after her and her running away. The only thing he wanted to feel was that she needed him and he was content with that.

"I have to go now." Cher said getting up.

"If you need me for anything I'll be there." Hubb said smiling.

"I know." She smiled back and walked out the door.

"Another drink." Hub called to the bartender. A stout man walked over in front of hub and slapped an empty shot drink on the table and preceded to fill it with a yellowish

Liquid. Hubb looked down at the cup and picked it up. As it touched his lips he smiled before putting it down again.

"Here." Hubb placed the money on the counter and walked out.

The bartender looked down at the money then at the full glass before nodding his head.

"I guess love makes you quit even the most addictive things." He grabbed the money and drank the cup himself.

Toboe walked in through the front door as he tried to wipe away the remainder of his tears. He let down his bag on the ground and took off his shoes.

"Toboe is that you?" A woman's voice was heard coming from the kitchen.

Toboe placed his feet into his slippers and looked up toward the kitchen. A young female with striking blue eyes and short black hair stood at the doorframe.

"Toboe, are you ok?" She asked concern. She quickly examined Toboe with her eyes before she noticed his.

"Oh Toboe." She quickly ran over to him and saw that his cloths were slightly dirty.

"What happened?" She asked. "Are you bleeding?" She also noticed trickles of blood on his shirt.

"It-It's not my blood." Toboe said in a low voice. Tears began to fall. "I'm sorry." He began.

"It's ok Toboe." She grabbed him in her arms and let him cry.

"You told me to be here and now he's gone." Toboe choked out.

"I had to drop him off Pops he said wanted to wait for you but, I couldn't risk it." The young female tried to console the crying boy. "He'll be back, we can go see him in a couple of days." She said.

Toboe pulled away and smiled at her. "Your right Blue we'll go see him and maybe even take him some flowers." Toboe said wiping the last of his tears.

Blue smiled and coerced him to the kitchen. "Come on I'll get you something to eat." She said putting her arm on his shoulder. Toboe followed happily behind her. _"Don't worry Pops I'll go see you as quick as possible but until then Blue will take car of me."_ Toboe said to himself. _"And so will Tsume."_

Toboe sat down across the table from Blue as he looked into her concerned eyes.

"Toboe what happened?" She said looking back into his hazelnut eyes.

"Nothing." He said trying to reassure her that everything was all right.

"So don't you start school tomorrow?" He asked changing thee subject.

"Yeh, so I want you to wait for me everyday ok." She asked making sure he was listening.

"Don't worry I'll wait for you." Toboe said smiling. "Um Blue?"

"Yes." Blue answered.

"Is Pops going to be ok?" Toboe asked playing with his bracelets.

"Of course he is, Pops is strong and he will get over this." Blue said touching his hand to stop him from playing with his bracelets. "Don't worry." She said smiling again at him.

"I won't." Toboe answered.

"Well do you have any homework?" Blue asked him.

"But Blue I wanted to go out and play for awhile." He began to complain.

"I don't think so." Blue protested.

"But Blue." Toboe began to whine.

"If you don't do it I wont take you to see Pops when he's better." She said knowing she was victorious.

"Fine, I'll go and do it." Toboe got up from the table and walked down the hall.

Blue sat alone at the table and breathed in deep. _"I'll know you'll be ok your stronger then this." _She smiled to herself. _"I can't believe I'm going back to school and I'm taking care of a kid. At least I won't be alone anymore."_ She said to herself before walking down the hall. It was her first day and she had already forgotten she was supposed to make Toboe something to eat. Toboe sat on the floor of the living room his books placed in front of him when his stomach began to growl. "_Blue forgot to feed me." _Toboe wanted to tell her but it was only her first day and she had already told him to do homework like a good babysitter is suppose to so he didn't want to ruin it for her. _But I hope she has a good memory cause I'm starved."_ Toboe laughed to himself before Blue walked into the room.

"Um, I was gonna ask you what you wanted to eat." Blue said scratching her head.

"I guess I'm a little hungry now that you mention it." Toboe tried to play it off._ "That's two points for Blue."_ Toboe smiled. "Come on Blue all show you how to make me a grilled cheese sandwich." Toboe said grabbing Blue by the arm and walking with her toward the kitchen. A couple of burnt sandwiches and a fire alarm later Toboe sat on the floor eating his cheese sandwich as Blue looked on. _"I think I'm getting the hang of this."_ She said before she lay down on the couch and took a deep breath.

So what do you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Hope so. This chapter is mostly about Blue coming into the picture. She's now responsible for Toboe for a while. Background story is that Pops is sick and now Blues in charge. Well hope you liked it. Bye!


	8. You have his eyes

I usually write a new chapter everyday but this weekend I got really sick so I didn't have a chance to update my story. You guys had a couple of questions so here are a couple of answers. The story behind Pops, Blue, and, Toboe is kind of weird. A couple of months ago Pops ran into Toboe. At the time Toboe didn't have a family and was unable to take care of himself. Pops took him in as a favor to an old friend when she had died (Toboe's grandma.) Blue is obviously Pops daughter you could say. He raised her since she was small of course were talking about human wise. As for the comment about Tsume and Kiba, we must remember that Tsume is older and more experienced then Kiba. But you also have to understand that the fact that Kiba had a chance or even compared to Tsume fascinated him. Why would Tsume get rid of the only competition he had so quickly? Besides Tsume would have become bored if it was that easy. We all know Tsume likes a challenge and Kiba never fails to deliver. Hope that's enough answers if you have anymore I'll gladly answer.

Cheza walked into the dark empty house alone like always. She looked around quickly from the door and hit the light switch. She inhaled softly and removed her shoes; she then placed her slippers on and walked toward the kitchen holding her books. She walked into the plan white, empty kitchen and set her books on the table. Walking over to the refrigerator she pulled out a bottle of water and took a quick sip. She then turned again and looked around as if wanting something but changed her mind. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her books and headed toward her room. As she stepped in she turned her light switch on and looked around at her simple plain room. Everything in it's place like always and that's what bothered her everything was exactly the same. Her mom not home, her being alone, her room the same empty and plain like Cheza felt. She placed her books on the desk and head into her bathroom. After a couple of minutes and a turn of the knob Cheza stood under her shower as hot water came from the shower head. She let the water run down her body as she stood there her eyes closed and still. The water weighed down her hair and steam floated away from her body as the air got thicker. She stepped out of the bathroom she quickly got dressed into regular plan white pajamas and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at her bed that looked so comfortable and flung herself on it. She felt something underneath her and she pulled out a soft white fluffy object. As she was about to turn it around so she was looking in its eyes the doorbell rang. Followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey Cheza."

Cheza got up of the bed and made her way into the hallway and headed downstairs. Her eyes quickly shifted to the door it was Maria.

"Hey Maria." Cheza said smiling.

"Go get dressed we're going out." Maria said.

Cheza stared at Maria and began to examine her cloths. Maria was wearing a short dark blue jumper dress with a white blouse under. She wore white socks that reached just under her knee with dark blue schoolgirl shoes. On her back she had a mini bag that was a cat face. Her brown hair was loose like always but you could still see the white and dark blue hoop earrings she had.

"You look nice, where you going?" Cheza asked.

"You mean where are we going." Maria said smiling.

"We?" Cheza said uncertain.

"Yes" Maria said.

"Just us two?" Cheza asked.

"Nope I'm about to call Hige and see if he wants to come. Now go get dressed." Maria said demandingly.

Maria ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. The other voice on the phone seemed exited to hear Maria's voice. They exchanged quick introductions and Maria got straight to the point. Hige of course agreed and offered to invite a "friend" with him and of course Maria knew who it was. After they hung up Maria came running and was abruptly stopped by a figure on the steps. It was Cheza.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Maria asked confused.

"I don't think I want to go out today." Cheza said in another unsure voice.

"What? Come on it beats staying here by yourself." Maria implored.

"Yeh, but still I think I would prefer to be alone." Cheza said wanting Maria not to worry.

"Now young lady you cut that out right now. You're coming with us and that's that." Maria in a motherly voice and stomped her foot at the same time.

Cheza began to laugh at her friends acting that really did sound just like her mother.

"Besides, Hige is bringing a friend." Maria interrupted her laughter.

"Friend? Who?" Cheza asked wonderingly.

"Who do think? Obviously it's Kiba." Maria said with a wink.

"Kiba?" Cheza said surprised.

"Please Cheza I know you were hoping it was him when I told you Hige was bringing a friend." Maria laughed making Cheza's face turn into a bright red.

Maria laughed harder as she grabbed Cheza by the arm and run up into her room.

Maria stopped at the mirror and looked at her work.

"I hate you Cheza." Maria said in a pout.

"Huh? Why?" Cheza asked turning away from the mirror to look at her.

"You look great and you didn't even need any make up." Maria said crossing her arms over her chest. Cheza turned red and began to laugh again. She tuned to look at herself in the mirror. Her pink rain boots were first she had remembered Hige had gave them to her on her birthday. She wore a matching pink mini skirt, which of course Maria and Toko had gotten her. White stocking and a white off the shoulder shirt complimented the look. Maria looked at Cheza's hair and smiled she left it the way it's always it except this time she added a small Hello kitty crystal beaded clip to the side of her hair. Maria grabbed Cheza arm and placed the matching bracelet on her wrist, which finally finished her.

"Perfect." Maria said. "But now we have to go I told them we would meet them at the park.

As they stepped out of the room and out the front door Cheza felt that the skirt was too revealing but Maria assured her that she looked great. As they walked toward the park they noticed crowds of people walking here and there. Some stood posed as a local artist captured them in his portraits. Others listened to the musicians play as they walked by and dropped change into guitar cases and hats. Others just sat and watched the view. That's when they noticed Hige sitting on the bench alone.

"Hey Hige." Maria called over as Cheza stood shyly behind her.

"Hey guys." He said walking over. He was wearing regular blue jeans with a plan white shirt and a matching blue jean jacket on. Maria smiled as he walked over to them.

"So where's your friend." Maria said her eyes wondering around.

"He's coming I let him no last minute but he'll be here soon." Hige said.

"You look nice." Maria said winking at him.

Hige began to blush. "You guys look really nice especially you Cheza, I've never seen you dressed like that so I'm assuming Maria dressed you tonight." Hige smiled over at Cheza.

"Thank you Hige." Cheza said turning red herself.

Maria smiled due to the fact that people already know her work. Hige looked around and saw a figure walking toward them. As the figure approached they noticed his faded blue jeans with a white plan shirt on and a khaki jacket over it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Kiba stated as he reached them.

"It's ok it was worth the wait." Maria said smiling. "Well anyway me and Hige are going to go find a place for us to see the fire works. Why don't you two check out the place?" Maria said grabbing Hige by the arm and walking into the crowd.

Cheza and Kiba stood there for a minute processing what just happened until Kiba voice broke.

"You look nice." Kiba stated looking over at her.

"Yeh you look good yourself." Cheza said making them both blush.

Kiba looked himself over and smiled to himself.

"Come on let's go look around." Cheza said before she grabbed Kiba by the arm and headed toward the crowd.

At first they just walked around looking at artist and there work, listening to the music and laughter all around them when Cheza finally stopped. Kiba turned to see what she was looking at. It was a painting of beautiful white snow falling on the untouched ground of pure piled up snow as a white wolf ran across the white plan. Her eyes would not move away she was in a trance. Kiba looked at the painting and also became drawn in not wanting to move.

"Hey guys, come on we got seats." Hige yelled to them.

Kiba and Cheza's head snapped toward their direction and smiled.  
"Ok." Cheza said as she began to walk toward them. Cheza noticed Kiba had not moved.

"Kiba?" Cheza questioned.

Kibe looked over at her and smiled. "Go ahead I'll be right there."

She smiled and turned away and headed toward the other two. Cheza sat down on the bench, which had a clear view of the sky. The fire works began the loud sudden burst made Cheza jump up. Her friends sat next to her looking in amazement at the sky as the different colors burst making new ones. Shapes of hearts and circle of colors covered the sky as she looked on wonderingly. She quickly looked to the side as she felt a presence sit down next to her.

"Kiba, what were you doing?" She asked still starring at him.

"Umm..." Kiba tried to begin. He couldn't find words and handed her a medium box with a pink lace on it.

Cheza took it in her hand and began to turn colors. "You –you didn't have to." Cheza stated surprised.

"I thought it would be nice." Kiba said feelings his cheeks turn red.

"Thank you." She stated and before she knew it she had placed a kiss on Kiba's cheeks causing them to turn brighter than they already were.

Cheza turned and looked up at the sky getting lost in the colors and in her mind. _"I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking?" _Cheza said to herself.

Kiba sat confused next Cheza not knowing what to do or say so instead he just sat there and looked up at the lighted sky until it was over.

"That was fun." Maria stated smiling at Cheza.

"Yeh it was." Cheza agreed.

"Well, we have to go." Maria stated grabbing Cheza by the arm.

"Why?" Higa asked wanting to follow.

"We have school tomorrow remember Hige." Cheza said smiling.

"Oh yeh, but is school that important?" Hige asked.

Cheza and Maria laughed at his remark.

"Thank you Kiba." Cheza said with a hint of pink in her cheeks. She quickly turned around and ran after Maria who was waving to the two boys while she walked away.

Kiba smiled and dragged Hige away by his sweater who complained bitterly about the invention of school.

As Cheza walked through the door she turned on the light and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She walked in through he door kicking off her boots and headed over to the bed with the box Kiba had given her. As she undid the ribbon and placed it beside her and lifted up the lid to the box. The object inside was covered with pick colored tissue paper, which made her smile. As she pulled them out and laid them beside her she looked down. It was the painting. The white beautiful wolf that ran across the snow-covered plains as the snow fell from the colorless sky. _"How did he? Why?"_ she thought to her self. She smiled and stared at he painting before deciding where to place it. She decided above her side table would be perfect. Now she could look at the wolf whenever she wanted. As she placed it on the wall she looked at the white wolf and noticed his eyes. They were blue, ice blue. She walked over to her bed and tossed herself on it as her white wolf tumble off her pillow and near her face. She picked it up and looked into the blue eyes that haunted her. _"Your eyes followed me today, in school and at the park. I knew they were familiar the cold blue stare. You have his eyes."_ She said as she hugged the stuffed animal lightly. Her eyes became heavy and she began to disappear into her world, which she only had four hours left, seeing as she had to get up at seven for school.

So did you guys enjoy? Hope so it's my fav so far. Be on the look out for the next chapter. Sorry there were no other characters involved other than Cheza, Maria, Hige, and Kiba. But in the next chapter I'll add a little of everyone.


	9. I made you blush

Hey guys this is my new chapter and I hope I get more positive reviews from you guys. I got questions from some of you readers and I plan to answer them. Yes they will remember there past. I want them to remember from a specific trigger it there memory, like something that they do or say will cause a reaction that brings there memory's flowing back to them. You just have to be patent until it happens. No they don't know there are wolves. Tsume just thinks he's strong and fast and so does Kiba. Hige just eats and flirts and Toboe feels that he's just a normal kid with insecurities. Blue who just came into the picture doesn't know either. But they will soon enough you just have to be patient. So I hope this is enough for your curious minds. Now back to the story.

She turned over on her bed as the sun shown through the window and bounced on her black hair. Her nose picked up the smell of something burning. Her eyes quickly shot open _"Don't tell me I burned something." _She said to herself. "But that's not possible I just woke up." She said out loud. "Toboe!" She quickly jumped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. She found Toboe standing over the stove making something.

"Toboe what are you doing?" Blue asked.

"Oh morning Blue, I'm just making us breakfast." Toboe said turning to her smiling.

"What is that burning?" she asked looking around the room.

"I accidentally burned the toast." Toboe said turning back to the eggs and beacon he was making.

She smiled and took a seat at the counter and watched him finish up.

"So you ready for your first day at school?" Toboe asked placing the plate in front of her.

"Thanks. I guess so I never really was into school I get bored quickly." Blue said grabbing one of the pieces of beacon and eating it.

"You better go get ready or your going to be late." Toboe said looking at the time.

"Oh no, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Blue asked getting up from the table.

"Well I did and you told me to go get ready that you will be down in fifteen minutes." Toboe said looking at her confused.

"And how long ago was that." she asked.

"Forty minutes ago." Toboe answered.

"I'm supposed to be the responsible one." Blue said to herself as she ran to her room to change into her school uniform.

When she ran out of her room Toboe was already at the front door waiting for her.

"You clean up quick." Toboe said to her smiling.

"Come on we better go." Blue said.

Toboe and Blue stepped out the front door and headed down the street. Around the same time Cheza was walking out of the front door and heading down the street. As Cheza Crossed the street she noticed Toboe's wondering Hazel eyes. She began to pick up the pace to catch up and when she finally did she noticed the blue eyed, black haired girl walking with him.

"Hey Toboe." She said smiling.

Toboe turned to see Cheza smiling over at him.

"Hey Cheza, how are you?" Toboe asked smiling back.

"Fine." Cheza simply stated.

"Oh, before I forget this is Blue." Toboe looked over at Blue's direction.

"Hi Blue, my name is Cheza." Cheza said smiling over toward her.

"Hi Cheza." Blue said looking curiously at the lavender haired girl.

"So today must be your first day?" Cheza asked as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"Yes, yes it is." Blue answered.

"I'll probably have you in a couple of my classes." Cheza stated to her.

"Are you a sophomore too?" Blue asked.

"Yes." Cheza answered.

"You'll like it our school, trust me Blue." Toboe said looking up at Blue.

"I hope so." Blue said smiling back.

"You will and look at it this way you already made a new friend." Cheza said with encouragement.

As all three reached the school the schoolyard was full of student. Some boys played soccer and most of the girls sat and looked and cheered them on. Others just sat around talking and laughing savoring the last minutes they had before they had to go back into class.

"Come on, I'll show you where your first class is." Cheza volunteered.

Blue shock her head as they walked through the doors of the brick school.

"I have to go and see one of my teachers but I'll see you guys around." Toboe said to Cheza and Blue as he turned and walked down the hall.

"So Blue, how do you know Toboe?" Cheza asked leading her down the hall.

"Well you can say he's kind of my little brother." Blue said to her.

"Oh I never knew Toboe had a sister." Cheza said a little surprised.

"Well a least not blood sister." Blue stated as she followed Cheza through the school hallways.

"Oh your first class is with me." Cheza stated pointing out the classroom to her.

Blue peeked inside the class and smiled. "Um before you go can you show me where my locker is?" Blue asked.

"Sure, why not? Oh, and I can introduce you to some of my friends." Cheza said leading them outside where they had lunch. As they walked through the doors Cheza immediately noticed Toko and Maria who quickly came running toward her.

"Hey, Cheza who's your friend?" Maria asked smiling over at Blue.

"Her name is Blue." Cheza said.

"Hi I'm Maria and this is Toko." Maria quickly introduced them.

"Hi, Blue. What an interesting name." Toko said.

"Hi." Blue stated smiling at them.

"So new huh? That's a second new student this week." Maria said smiling.

All of a sudden the bell rang and the students began to scatter and head toward the inside of the school.

"Come on Blue, you don't want to be late the first day." Cheza stated walking toward the doors.

"What class does she have first?" Toko asked curiously.

"With us." Cheza stated behind her.

"Hige is definitely going to have a field day." Maria said.

"You know Hige crazy about girls." Cheza said as they entered the hallway and they headed toward there lockers.

"Your is right here." Cheza pointed out to Blue.

"Thanks." She said.

The four entered the classroom and sat down in there seats.

"You can sit here." Cheza stated pointing out the empty seat next to her.

Blue sat down and looked around the class. As student came in they quickly glanced at the new girl and continued on with their lives except for a couple of boys who attempted to grab her attention. At that moment Kiba walked in and let out a small smile as he walked by Cheza and the girls. As Kiba sat down she quickly turned around.

"Thank you for the painting it was beautiful. How did you know I would like it?" Cheza asked smiling.

"By the way you stopped to stare at it." Kiba answered smiling back.

"What painting?" Toko asked Maria.

"I don't know, he had given her something last night but she didn't say what." Maria said looking over at her with a confused stare.

"Oh this is Blue." Cheza said to Kiba.

Blue turned and smiled at the dark haired boy who let out a quick smirk.

"Hey I'm Kiba." He stated.

"Hi." She said.

"Where's Hige?" Maria turned to ask Kiba.

"He should be here any minute now, he said something about getting breakfast." Kiba said.

"That means he went to eat lunch and dinner too." Toko said laughing.

Hige ran through the hallway with a paper bag in his hand and his books in the other. He stepped into the full but teacher less class and began to walk to the back before he stopped to notice the black haired girl who sat next the Cheza with her sky blue eyes.

He walked to the back and took his seat next to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, whose the new girl?" Hige asked anxiously.

"Her name is Blue." Kiba answered.

"Blue huh?" Hige said.

Hige taped Blue in the shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Yes?" Blue asked.

"Hey, I'm Hige." Hige said with a smirk.

"Hi I'm Blue." Blue said smiling back.

"So what brings you to our school?" Hige asked.

"Um, I just moved here." Blue answered.

"Oh, so how do you like it so far?" Hige asked.

"It's ok but I've only been here a couple of days and I havn't seen a lot." Blue stated.

"Well I lived here a while, maybe I should show you around." Hige said leaning in toward her stuffing a donut into his mouth.

Blue studied his brown eyes and his messy light brown hair and began to giggle.

"Hey what's so funny?" Hige asked.

"Nothing it's just, it's kind of hard to take you serious with white powder all over your mouth." Blue began to giggle along with Kiba, Cheza and the other two girls.

Hige looked down at his mouth and noticed the powder. He quickly wiped it before a pout formed at his mouth.

"Hey are you mad or something." Blue asked questioningly.

"Well, I'm trying to flirt here and you just totally killed the moment." Hige said.

"But you don't even know me." Blue said.

"I'll I now is that you have beautiful eyes and you seem really nice and the type of person I would like to get to know." Hige said smiling at the blushing girl. "I just made you blush." Hige said after.

Blue stood up and leaned over the table toward Hige. "You should also know I like a guy who can make me laugh." Blue said reaching over and spinning his leather collar around his neck. Hige felt his face become warm and the others looked on as he went from a pale white skin to tomato red. Blue leaned into his ear. "Oh, and guess what Hige?" Blue whispered."

"What?" Hige struggled to let the words out.

"I made you blush." Blue said as she turned around and sat down as the class filled with laughter around her.

Cher walked in and quickly began to teach. She noticed Blue and introduced her to the class before continuing. Blue sat looking out the window and noticed Hige was still a little red from before. _"I've already met a couple of friends, maybe it won't be so bad here after all."_ She said smiling to herself.

So did you guys like it? Hope so I worked really hard. Any impute would help. Again if you guys have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them at the top of each chapter. Well till next time, read on.


	10. Weak

Hey guys remember me? Yes you guys don't need to worry I'm alive and still writing. Must be wondering why I haven't been writing lately, right? Well school has been totally getting in my way. SATs and collage applications have pretty much kept me really busy. I'm totally sorry it took this long and I hope you guys can forgive me. Well that's enough of my ranting on and here's another chapter to my story. Enjoy!

Blue starred out the window into the courtyard out side the class window. The sun was high and there was not a cloud in sight, she figured it would be a perfect day. She noticed as the gym class run by, she knew they must have been doing laps. Blue knew Toboe had gym that period so her eyes wondered around looking for him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Toboe standing near the wall as a couple of older boys walked over to him. Blue figured it was just some of his friends. As she watched one of the boys grabbed Toboe by the arm and roughly throw him on the ground. She could see the fear in Toboe's eyes as he squirmed away but backed into the brick wall behind him. As another boy reached for him Toboe lunged at him tackling him to the floor, the boy looked shocked at first but then he pushed Toboe off making Toboe fly against the wall. Blue noticed as the other boys began to laugh at Toboe's useless action. Toboe finally got up off the ground and ran toward the school. Blue quickly stood up from her desk as the class turned and starred at her for a minute.

"Can I be excused?" She asked anxiously. Cher nodded her head, as Blue exited the class.

Blue headed down the hall in search for the young boy. As she turned the corner into another hallway she noticed Toboe looking out one of the hallway windows with tears running down his cheeks. She began to walk toward him but stopped abruptly as a figure approached Toboe. The boy was tall with platinum silver hair that almost looked white; his Sharpe yellow cold glistened as he approached the window in which the sun seeped through, lighting his tanned skin and facial features. The young man stood beside the crying Toboe before he looked out the same window and spoke.

"Stop crying." The boy demanded harshly.

Toboe looked at the boys face through his reflection in the window. "Why?" Toboe asked moments later.

"You never cry." The boy stated.

"But why?" Toboe asked again.

"Because you're only proving their point." The boy answered.

"Tsume." Toboe said in a whispering tone.

"Your only showing them that you are as weak as they think you are." Tsume stated looking down at Toboe.

"I don't care." Toboe started in a louder voice then before. "As long as you don't think I'm weak, then I don't care."

"I can't be there to protect you every time you get yourself into trouble, I won't be there." Tsume said his voice becoming angrier.

"But, you were there for me Yesterday, and…" Toboe tried to say his voice choking up a little.

"Weak." Tsume spit out of his mouth.

"What?" Toboe looked up at him in shock.

"Your just a weak little kid who depends on others." Tsume said with a look of disgust in his face.

"You think I'm weak?" Toboe asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Of coarse I do. Why would I be around if you weren't?" Tsume said his voice cold.

"So your only around me because…" Toboe was cut off.

"Because I feel bad for you. Having people picking on you because your young and weak makes me pity you." Tsume said his voice turning into a chuckle.

"W-What? Your lying Tsume, take everything you said back." Toboe demanded.

"No, it's the truth." Tsume retorted.

"No it's not Tsume, take what you said back. You don't think I'm weak." Toboe said beginning to sob. "But everything you've told me."

"I felt bad for you." Tsume said turning his back to the crying Toboe.

"Tsume, You lied to me?" Toboe began to sob some more.

"This is exactly the type of thing weaklings do." Tsume said with his back still turned.

Toboe couldn't control himself any longer, he couldn't believe what Tsume was telling him. He began to punch Tsume's back as the tears fell from his eyes. But Tsume just stood there and let Toboe relieve his anger toward him. Toboe finally stopped and placed his forehead on Tsume's back.

"I thought… I thought you were my friend, Tsume." Toboe whispered so that only Tsume could hear.

"I could never be a friend to some one as weak as you." Tsume stated before stepping away from Toboe and disappearing down the hall.

Toboe stood their tears falling from his eyes to the cold solid ground he stood on. Blue stood in silence in the hall as teardrops fell from her face as she looked at the emotional agonizing state Toboe stood in. She looked at the lonely boy in front of her as he fell back against the wall and sobbed silently. She quickly wiped her tears and ran over to him putting her arms around him and letting him cry on her.

"It's o.k. Toboe, nothing he said was true, you're not weak." Blue tried to console him.

Toboe looked up at Blue who smiled at him compassionately.

"That's why it hurts so much." Toboe said still crying. "Because it's true." Toboe leaned his head on Blue and contained to cry.

"Tsume," Toboe whispered before he covered his face and continued to cry.

Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I promise they will get longer. Sorry about making Toboe cry but please don't hate me. It will get better trust me. Well I really have to go but see you guys later.


	11. Payback

Hey again. I know I'm actually writing another chapter, which must be a total shock to the readers who have been keeping track of my story. Well I have free time so I decided I might as well use it to work on my story. Some of you guys asked me a question about my story, so just for your pleasure I'll answer them. Yes they still are wolves they just don't know it. Like in Tsume and Kiba's case they just believe there attribute levels are higher then most around them. Hige just thinks his sense of smell is more enhanced then normal. Toboe still doesn't think much of himself except that he thinks he is weaker then others. They will eventually remember do to certain situations, which I don't want to reveal until it happens. Another question was about Darcia and if I plan to add him. I'm not sure yet and any comments that you guys have about it would really help. Well hope this helped, now back to the story.

The bell rang as the school day finally ended. Students again emptied out in to the halls and out the doors to the outside world that they have been daydreaming about the whole day. Hige looked around impatiently as Kiba walked up next to him.

"Is there a problem, Hige?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Blue." Hige stated.

Kiba looked around the hall to see if she was in sight but was shocked to see she wasn't in the hall.

"What about her." Kiba asked again.

"She never came back to class, and I'm worried about her." Hige said turning to face the other direction in search for her.

"She probably felt sick or something. Stop worrying about her you'll see her tomorrow." Kiba said with a smile, leading Hige to the waiting outside world. Hige turned to look at the deserted hallway before he turned and followed Kiba.

Cheza walked by the side of the brick building as she headed for the front of the school. Her ears concentrated on the sound of birds chirping in the tall trees above, her white pale vanilla skin being touched ever so lightly by the gentile warm spring breeze. Her lavender hair blew carelessly as she walked and let the sun caress her face. She turned her head slightly toward the tree as she heard a voice and noticed that Kiba and Hige were walking toward the entrance of the school. She quickly remembered the picture Kiba gave her the night before and she smiled to herself. A hard brush by someone walking by interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey?" Cheza said as her book fell to the grass.

Yellow gold eyes quickly turned to stare into her pink ones.

"Be careful were your going." The voice said harshly.

"You bumped into me." Cheza said picking up her book. "The least you could say is excuse me, Tsume."

""Actually, the least I could say is nothing at all." Tsume said turning to leave.

"Tsume, I know you don't like me for some reason, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude." Cheza said back annoyed.

"If you want to know why I don't like you just ask and I'll be happy to tell you." Tsume said turning to stare at her again.

"Fine, why don't you like me?" Cheza asked becoming irritated.

"Because you're fake, just like all the idiots in this damn school." Tsume said I an angry voice.

Tsume turned again to leave. "Heh," Cheza smirked "Tsume we have a lot in common you know." Cheza said turning toward the school entrance.

"What's that?" Tsume asked curiously.

"That's the same reason I hate myself too," Cheza said as she walked away leaving Tsume there to wonder.

"_Someone who smells so wonderful is also the same someone that makes it sad to be in this world."_ Tsume said to himself before walking away and getting involved in his own thoughts.

Kiba walked down the streets by Kiba smelling everything his hound nose could pick up around him.

"Let's eat." Hige proposed to Kiba.

"We just ate Hige, you're going to have to control that stomach of yours." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"I really don't know how can you stand there and control yours." Hige said taking another whiff of the air around him. "The smells are so irresistible I just can't help myself." Hige said.

"Well at least your stomach can't." Kiba said laughing.

As they walked by the crowded streets Hige noticed the one thing he was looking for all day, and no it wasn't food. He noticed Blue sitting across the street on a bench with Toboe. The first thing he noticed were her striking Blue eyes that looked down at Toboe with so much care in them, he notice how her pitch black hair shown in the sun as it blew away from her face because of the breeze.

Kiba noticed that Hige had abruptly stopped and was standing in a trance. His eyes averted in the direction in which Hige was starring at and an immediate smile formed on Kiba's mouth.

"Let's go see if she's feeling o.k." Kiba suggested knowing Hige would not be able to resist.

But before Kiba knew it Hige was across the street and sitting on the bench next to Blue. Kiba chuckled and crossed the street stopping in front of them with a smile.

"So Blue what happened to you today?" Hige said referring to her leaving class.

"Um, nothing I just had some things to take care of." She said looking down at Toboe.

"Hey Toboe, how are you doing?" Kiba asked looking down at the hazel headed young boy.

Toboe looked up at Kiba and barely smiled before lowering his head again to play with four silver bracelets on his arm.

"Those are really nice Toboe." Hige said looking at Toboe.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked the depressed looking boy.

"Toboe just had a hard day that's all. He just needs to rest." Blue said smoothing Toboe's hair.

"Yeh, he doesn't look so good." Hige stated. " Hey kid, you feel sick or something?" Hige asked.

Blue felt Toboe tense up under her hand. "We should go, I should take him home." Blue said standing up.

"Wait." Hige interrupted. "Toboe who ever it was that made you cry, there not worth." Hige said putting a hand on Toboe. "No one is worth that much if they hurt you and make you cry, no one." Hige smiled and looked over at Blue. "Oh, before I forget, Blue I owe you something." He stated with a smirk.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Hige leaned in slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he noticed that her face was a little red. He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Blue, one more thing." Hige said.

"Yeh?" Blue asked still blushing.

"I made you blush." Hige stated with a triumphant smile.

Kiba let out a slight chuckle as Hige and he left down the street in search for another restaurant for Hige's stomach to invade.

Blue chuckled a little before noticing Toboe was looking up at her with a sincere small smile on his face.

"You look better." Blue stated.

"I just thought, maybe what Hige said was right, you know?" Toboe said getting up from the bench.

"Yeh, maybe he was." Blue stated.

"Let's go home Blue, I'm dying for one of you grilled cheese sandwiches." Toboe stated with a small chuckle.

Blue grabbed Toboe by the hand as they walked into the crowd in front of them and made there way home. But as they walked Toboe looked down at the ground as tears rolled of his cheeks and on to the cement ground he walked on.

"_Just like Tsume."_ Toboe thought. _"Tsume's like cement hard, cold and unable to feel. And me? I guess I'm like the tear who fell on it, no matter how much falls, the cement will never crack."_

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I thought it would be a cute situation between Blue and Hige. They will be more, trust me. This one was for all The Hige and Blue fans. N-e-wayz I got 2 go, but expect to read more from me. Don't worry there will be Cheza and Kiba, Cher and Hubb, and other pairings I'm not sure about. I also wanted to ask you guys about Tsume and Toboe. I'm not sure if I should leave it at friendship or something more. Please let me know what you think. Well by for now, but not forever.


End file.
